


Going Down

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Pretty much porn without plot about Merle Dixon eating pussy then having sex. The end.





	Going Down

The two of you stumbled into Merle’s place drunken, giggling messes. Merle shut the door behind him and grunted when you pressed him against the door to kiss him. Both of you wandered your hands over one another’s bodies, tugging at clothes and sucking at any exposed skin until you were both panting, horny, and desperate.

Merle lightly shoved you off of him and tore your shirt off over your head. Your bra came off soon after. He then backed you up until you ran into the small kitchen area.

“Come ‘ere, baby,” he said and held onto your hips to lift you onto the kitchen counter.

He spread your legs and reached under your skirt to pull your panties down and off your legs suddenly. It all happened so fast you only had time to hold onto the counter and giggle. Merle sauntered in between your legs, shimmying his shoulders and looking down at you with lust filled eyes. His hands wandered up your thighs to where you legs met, making you shift where you sat as your body began to tingle with desire.

His lips touched yours right as his fingers reached you center. You moaned into his mouth, arms wrapped around his warm solid frame. Merle ran his fingers through your folds, pushing his index and middle fingers inside of you unceremoniously and chuckling.

“Ya gonna let ol’ Merle eat this pussy, baby?” He asked. He was already kissing your neck and getting lower.

“Ye-yes,” You said with a shuddering breath. You were almost speechless. It was rare for anyone to do that when you asked, let alone ask you if they could.

“Ya don’t sound so sure,” Merle said softly. He stopped the movements of his fingers inside of you and looked at you. “I don’t hafta if ya just want my cock.”

Your eyes widened with shock. Fuck he was direct, even more so than you thought when he asked you to come back to his place to fool around. It was refreshing.

“No, I want you to,” you said and nodded. “I just haven’t met any men who ask like that.”

“Stupid assholes,” Merle said and smirked. His fingers started to move inside of you again. “Ain’t nothin’ like havin’ a pretty set of thighs like yers trembling ‘round yer head.”

You swallowed hard and nodded. Merle may have had a reputation for being an asshole, but maybe going home with the sexy old redneck wasn’t such a bad idea.

He continued to finger you, scissoring and twisting his fingers inside you while he kissed lower and lower down your body. When he got low enough he got down on his knees and threw your legs over his shoulders.

“Mmm, Merle,” you gasped, reaching out to place your hand on the back of his head.

You looked down at him and panted, the movements of his fingers already threatening to push you over.

“Already sayin’ my name, huh?” He chuckled darkly.

He moaned when he kissed your thighs, slowly up to your center, his stubble tickling you as he did. He pulled his fingers out of you and leaned forward to kiss your outer lips. He looked up at you, his blue eyes shining at you from between your thighs. You couldn’t remember ever seeing anything hotter.

He maintained the eye contact when he stuck his tongue out and licked the length of your slit, swirling his tongue around the hood of your clit when he got to it. Your grip on his head tightened, and you gasped, bucking your hips towards him for more. He obliged, sucking and kissing and licking at your pussy like he was kissing you. He used one of his hands to pull up the hood of your clit and sucked the exposed ball of nerves directly into his mouth.

You saw stars, leaning back and groaning desperately when you felt your world crash around you in the best of ways. You’d never come so suddenly and so hard. It was only when you were coming back down, Merle’s tongue still tracing your soaked and quivering entrance that you were able to form words.

“Merle, oh my god, Merle, fuck, Merle,” you started to pant out his name like a mantra when he sucked at your clit again, the flat of his tongue pressed up against your sensitive flesh. “Merle. Merle. Merle. Mer-mer-oh my god, Merle!”

When you came the second time, you felt your entire body shake, the overwhelming sensations making you groan louder than you ever had before. You could feel your legs shaking on Merle’s shoulders, muscles complete jelly.

“Fuck that pussy a’yers is fantastic, honey,” Merle growled when he stood up between your legs. “Look at ya, all quiverin’.”

You didn’t know what else to do but nod at Merle and try to catch your breath. You could see his cock straining through his jeans and reached your hand out to grab at it. He moved your hand and chuckled at you.

“You don’t want,” you tried to ask but he stopped you.

“Not yet. Don’t worry. I’m still gonna fuck the shit outta ya,” Merle said. It was shocking just how arousing those words were to you. “Just wanna taste ya a bit more.”

Merle pulled at your arms. It surprised you that you could even stand when Merle pulled you off the counter and turned you around. He shoved you chest first down on his counter, kicking your legs open with one of his feet. He kept one of his hands on your lower back as he knelt down again, the fingers of his other hand spreading you open to him.

You gasped when you felt him open you up, exposing your pussy. Three hours ago you’d never met this man, and now you were bent over and spread for him. This was not you. No. Not at all.

But all those thoughts vanished from your head and were replaced by into a warm, fuzzy buzz when Merle began circling his tongue around your clit. You could feel it twitch under his touch and shifted your weight from leg to leg, trying to steady yourself.

He continued the slow movements of his tongue, his large hand now kneading your ass while the other kept you bent over his counter. You did nothing but lie there, face pressed firmly against the cheat tile counter, and moan. You were not confident there was anything else you could do. He never went faster or slower, just kept teasing your already swollen and tender flesh while the need deep inside your belly grew. When you started to shift up against the counter, grinding your body harder into Merle’s tongue, he knew you were ready.

He stood up and took his hand off your back. You didn’t move. You heard him unzip his belt and pull his pants down. He placed his hands on your hips and took a step towards you. You could feel the head of his cock, warm and slick, tap against your ass.

“Ya on the pill?” Merle asked. He ran the head of his cock up against you socked entrance.

“Yah. You clean?” You asked, a moment of clarity occurring through your fogged state.

Merle paused and then let out a small huff of a laugh.

“Not sure. Good point,” Merle said honestly.

He stepped away from you and you straightened up and turned around to see him bending over to fish his wallet from his now discarded pants. He pulled a condom out and rolled it down his cock. You watched. The man was thick. A good length too, with a large vein spiraling around his shaft up to the tip. You thought vaguely of how you wanted to trace that with your tongue and wondered if you’d ever get the chance, but you weren’t going to offer now. No, you wanted him inside you. Felt like you almost needed it.

Merle stepped up to you again, giving you a moment to turn around and lean back over his kitchen counter. He lined up to your entrance again and grunted when he pushed inside you. He entered you slowly, the sensation of being spread open making you suck in your breath and arch your back. Merle seemed to like that; he pressed his hand on the small of your back, encouraging you to arch it more, pressing your hips into his.

Only when he was bottomed out inside of you did he begin pumping. His strokes sped up rapidly, the sound of his balls slapping against your flesh filling the air. It took you a moment to realize the moans you were hearing were your own, falling from your mouth with each of his thrusts.

“Noisey little slut, ain’t ya?” Merle teased. He reached one of his hands around to the front of you to tug at your nipples, which only made you moan more.

“Mhm,” you moaned back. Your response surprised you. Usually being called a slut would have angered you, but the way Merle did somehow didn’t offend you. You almost liked it. No, you did like it. You moaned again. “Harder.”

Merle obliged. Slamming into you even harder now, the sound of his skin hitting yours filling his small place. Your hips bumped into the countertop with every stroke, the hard unyielding surface pressing into your flesh, making it easier for Merle to pin you where he wanted you while he continued to use you.

“Yer l’il pussy’s clenching on my cock, baby,” Merle growled into your ear. You were close. He could tell. “Ya gonna cum again.”

“Yes, shit. Yes, uh-huh,” you moaned back an incoherent stream of agreements as he fucked you into oblivion.

Your moans turning to screams as he fucked you through your third orgasm of the night. He paused only long enough to life one of your legs up onto the counter, spreading you open in a way that made his cock slam into that perfect spot inside of you.

“Little. Fucking. Slut,” Merle’s words were punctuated with every one of his thrusts. “Tell. Me. You. Love. My. Cock.”

“I love it, I love it,” you answered back immediately. Your legs were weak, shaking. A pleasure from deep inside of you was starting to spill over and you had to grip onto the counter for dear life to support yourself. You continued to cry out. “I love your cock. I love your cock.”

Something inside of you snapped and your whole body trembled when your orgasm hit. Merle pulled out of you as you did and you felt your body release a flood of liquid from your pussy, soaking your thighs and the floor under you. The tremors in your legs didn’t stop and you had to put your leg down and slump over the counter to support yourself. You were vaguely away of the sound of Merle beating himself off behind you, and you could feel his cum splash all over your ass and your back, but you didn’t mind. In fact, you thought it was fitting for him to cum on you like that after he had used you so well.

You lay slumped against the counter to catch your breath. Merle leaned up against the counter next to you and ran his hand over his face, laughing softly.

“Shit, girl,” he said. Merle looked over at you and smirked. “Ya doin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” you answered, standing upright on shaky legs. “I’m great. That was great.”

What happened after the sex was just as surprising as the sex itself. The dirty old redneck with a reputation for being a jackass was surprisingly kind. He let you shower and have you a shirt of his to sleep in. He showered right after you. You had expected him to kick you out the second he was done with you, but he let you crawl into his bed. He got you water and told you to pick what you wanted to watch on TV. In the morning he made you coffee and even though he didn’t have much more than toast, he still fed you breakfast.

Merle drove you back to the bar so you could grab your car. You tried to give him his shirt back and Change into your clothes from the night before but he stopped you.

“Ya wanna see me again?” He asked.

“Yeah,” you said.

“Then keep the shirt. I’ll get it next time,” Merle said with a smirk.

Shit the jackass was good. No wonder he got you to go home with him. You smirked back and shook your head. His cocky attitude would have pissed you off and turned you off had it not been so well deserved.

You planned on seeing Merle Dixon a lot more, and hopefully soon.


End file.
